


Anger & Indecision

by DQuinns_Den



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Hafton, Handcuffs, Henry is trying (FNAF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Pre-Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria Simulator, Short, Short One Shot, Sickfic, William is terrible (FNAF), Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, i think at least, moral abuse, noncon is mentioned but never happens, the moral backbone of a chocolate eclair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27929653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DQuinns_Den/pseuds/DQuinns_Den
Summary: Henry itched from all the shame inside.He can't live with William; he can't live without William.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily, William Afton | Dave Miller/Henry Emily
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Anger & Indecision

**Author's Note:**

> There's no non-con in here, but it's mentioned.  
> I wrote this separately from my bigger William/Henry work but it could be seen in that timeline, or just if they spoke up to the spring-lock accident.
> 
> Please enjoy responsibly.

Henry felt anger and indecision crackling under his skin. He had William right where he wanted him, for better or for worse. William's right wrist was handcuffed to the bedframe, something impossible to move even with the newfound strength that the godforsaken science bestowed him. 

He hadn't expected to get this far. He tried his hardest to not call William "Will" internally - too familiar, too kind, too raw for his heartache. But he was in front of him, looking up at Henry through half-lidded eyes, the dark cobalt blue in them swallowing his pupils.

Shadows seemed to seep out of William's eyes and painted a hungry, expectant look on his sharp face. Will was all edges now; the softness faded away with age and haircuts and all the arguments.

"Are you going to kill me?" Came the million-dollar question, low and... Dangerous. As if the question was a threat.

Henry swallowed. "No," he said, disappointed in himself, hanging his head. "No, I'm not going to kill you... I don't think."

"Then, are you going to fuck me?"

That wasn't the next question he expected. That wasn't in the script. Henry made eye contact for the first time since cuffing William, searching his face for what he really meant by asking.

"... No. No, I think that's what you want, so I won't do it. You've been rewarded enough for bad behavior."

"If I said I didn't want it, would you fuck me then?" William asked, voice flat and face just as dark as earlier.

Shock lit up Henry's face. They were both terribly fucked up; surely not _that_ fucked up. That question scared him in a way he wasn't quite ready to grapple with yet. "No. I think that's enough out of you."

Henry sorely wished that he had the forethought to find a second pair of cuffs, just so William couldn't remove whatever gag he had on hand and talk him into a depressive spiral again.

It wasn't long before he realized that he couldn't sleep with William in the house. Not alive, anyway. Even so, he didn't have the steel nerves to murder the only man he spent the majority of his adult life with.

Henry stepped into the free room to see William hadn't tried to break his bonds, nor had he went to sleep.

"You're back." William stared down at the bedframe between his legs. He looked pathetic; the short shaggy hair now saturated with sweat and grease sticking up at all angles, the lack of sleep deepening the existing eye bags, his sharp face looking less structural and more like malnourishment.

Henry hesitated before speaking. He had absolutely no resolve as a man. "Do you want it?"

"Want what?" He was going to make Henry say it?

"Sex."

"I do."

Henry itched from all the shame that covered him like a blanket in that moment. There was no consolation prize in their relationship, but the fact William remained cuffed to the bed came close to being one.


End file.
